


ART: Rivendell

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Frottage, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Pencil, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Just some Legolas/Gimli in pencil. First time posting it anywhere.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Lord of the Rings Art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/199049
Kudos: 21





	ART: Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> Some L/G In plain pencil. I'm not sure if I will color it.

  
<[](https://imgur.com/JGXgtA9)


End file.
